Be Careful What You Wish For
by Frostonthetrees
Summary: After eons of being the 'bad guy' the Devil gets bored,and maybe just maybe wants to try being a good guy for a change,but be careful what you wish for though.
1. Chapter 1

**Dissclaimer,I own nothing pertaining to Supernatural,this is just good fun.**

**It was the same nightmare the cemetary me,and Sam everyone else was dead. Sam seemed to have brief control again,Lucifer fighting to take control back before Sam could jump into the hole ,but something was off this time. Sammy was still there,but instead of jumping he just stood there his back was to me,and Michael was nowhere to be seen.**

**I see him start to turn back to me,but this,this is not Sam it is Lucifer,and he looks at me,and it is scaring me.I am Dean Winchester ,and I don't scare that easy,ok yeah I have been scared of a cat,and a puppy,but that was the ghost sickness, not me this is a scary SOB,and the look he is giving me like he is studying me,it freaks me out.**

**''How much pain are you in right now?''he starts coming over to where I sit on the ground in front of Baby.''Don't get up I'll just sit here with you ok?''**

**He crouches down right next to me shoulder to shoulder,like we're friends.I turn to face him because I don't want him out of my sight.''I'm not going to hurt you Dean so don't be afraid of me.I just want to talk with you ok?''he says.**

**''I know you must hate me.I have given you no other choice.I just want you to hear me out ok?Can you do that Dean?''he says.**

**''What choice do I have?It's not like I can just get up and run away. What do you want?''I say.''Hmm,well Dean,I want what I have always wanted.I want to have my vessel.I want to walk the earth,and I want to do everything different this time around.''he says.**

**I about pass out the devil wants to do things differently?What wacked out dream am I having here?**

**''I know you're freaking out now,but I am serious.I want to make right the things I have done.I want to fix as much as I can to atone for everything.''he says.**

**''Ok,saying I believe you,why would you The Devil want to atone?You are the ultimate bad guy,you are evil.''I say.**

**''No Dean I am not,not really. I have done a lot of bad things.I created the Demons to prove to my father what I held to be a stone cold truth.**

**I no longer want to punish humanity.I still will not bow down to them,but after all the things I have done all the ways I have seen this play out I realize that maybe some of them are worth my respect, my time,and my defense of some of them. You ,and your brother have taught me that.''he says.**

**''I want you to get out of my brother,and leave us alone!Go do your atoning some place else better yet go back to Hell,and stay there this time because you belong there!''I say.**

**He moves forward so fast,and wraps his hand around my throat ,not enough to really hurt,but enough to make me remember who he is ,and the look in his eyes is fierce,and I can see Hellfire,anger,and so much pain that for a moment it takes my breath. This really isn't my brother,and I am worried Sam is gone.**

**''I am really trying here,and all you can do is judge me,and spout hate. Have you ever stopped to think about all those monsters,demons,and freaks like me that you put down?What their lives were like,what they had to go through how much they may have wanted to just live,and be normal?''he says.**

**''They don't deserve anything because they hurt others!''I say. He lets my throat go and sits back to look at me.**

**''You have hurt many people,damaged many people ,and you really think you have the right to live?To be happy at all?I could go so far as to call you a monster Dean Winchester,and I would not be far off you may not be like those other monsters,but you know how Demons are made,and what they once were.''he says.**

**''Yeah I do,and it kills me everyday I live to know what I was in Hell what I would've become had Cass not pulled me out ,but what really kills me is the fact that I was good at it,and enjoyed it to this day scares me ,all those people I tortured I still see their faces all of that was because of you,and your Demons all you did to make me,and Sam do what we did,become what we became just you so you could kill eveything,and everyone we ever loved and who ever loved us back. So yeah,forgive me if I don't join your club,but I don't pity you''.I say.**

**''Ok Dean,thats fair.I know,what I did,and why I did it,and I am sorry.I know you won't believe me,but I really am sorry, see after getting what I wanted I realized that it really wasn't what I wanted.I killed everyone,everything,and became King of a dead place you remember when you got sent to 2014,and saw what the world was like,and when you saw me kill future you did you ever wonder if Sam was still alive in me?''he asks.**

**''Of course I did,but I was in so much pain I could barely talk to you . What I become,knowing what happened to Cass and what he became,and knowing future me sent him to his death,and was ok with it,seeing you kill me,and tell me that no matter what I did it was useless because you would always win in the end hurt so bad the pain was all I could think about.''I say.**

**''Knowing my brother who I love more than anything,or anyone was trapped in The Devil,and couldn't ever get out nearly ended me it is the one thing I fear above everything loosing Sammy.''I say.**

**I look back up at his face,and I am suprised to see tears streaming down his face,and if I didn't know better I'd say Sam was in control again,but I do know better,and he proves it by speaking.**

**''I really,and truly am so sorry Dean.I wish I could go back,or forward,and undo it all,and not hurt you,and Sam. l can't .Yes it happened,but will not happen again.I see that you are a good brother you care even when others would've given up,and walked away,and you chose your brother over being the good son.I wish Michael would've done that things might have happened differently had he.''he says.**

**He reaches over,and heals me from the beating he gave puts his hand on my shoulder looks me in the eye,and says ''I want to tell you everything,and I have so much to tell you.I've learned to have one brother is to have both Winchesters are a package deal.I want to do things better you're going to wake up in that dingy motel in Bowling Green,KY where you,and Sam are working that case,but before you do I should tell you that you'll be seeing more of me in your dreams.I would caution you to not tell Sam yet because he will not take it well.''he says.**

**''Wait,just wait I don't need you in my head,and why would I help you, appology aside?This for all I know isn't even real,you could just be messing with my head,or something else is.''I say.**

**''I am very real Dean,and it 's not something else deep down you know that it's what your gut is telling you. Help me because I will help you,and Sam,and keep you from making some mistakes,and even save people you care about,and humans,and maybe myself .Like I said you are a package deal.I wont hurt you either one of you.I have seen what can be,and I want to try to prevent it. Please I need you to help me do this.''he says.**

**''Prove it.''I say. He sighs,and looks out at the graveyard then looks back at me.''How would I prove it?''he says.**

**''Tell me something that only you would know''I say. He smiles,and says''When you were in Hell sometimes you would dream,and in one of your dreams you were in a field with Sam you were both younger,and you were shooting off fireworks.I think it was a memory,and you would go back to that memory a lot it's what helped you to hold out for so long.''he says.**

**''Ok so only two,now three people know about that,and it was part of my heaven when Roy,and Walt shot me,andSammy it is one of the best times we ever had.I believe you,but if you do anything to cause Sam or me any kind of harm I will find a way to gank your ass!I still don't trust you,but I don't really have any control in this so I will make the best of it you seem to know where Sam ,and me are where are you?''I say.**

**He reaches out and touches my head,and says ''Isn't it obvious I'm still in the cage with Adam,and Michael?You are dreaming,but I can come here in your dreams to talk to you later Dean.'' **

**I jolt awake in bed, Sam is in the other bed still zonked he has his soul back,and he sleeps a lot.I think about what Lucifer said.I don't have as bad a feeling as I probably should,but still I think I'll talk to Bobby about this.**

**''No you wont,not yet Dean.''I hear. ''Jesus don't do that!''I say. I hear a chuckle from Lucifer then I hear Sam stir ,and he wakes up.''You ok Dean?'' **

**''Yeah just a bad dream go back to sleep Sammy.''I say.**

**''Ok night Dean''he rolls over,and is out like a light.I look around the room,but Lucifers gone for now.I give up,and go back to sleep this time I actually sleep.**

**Ok hope you like that. Review,or don't but if you want it to continue let me know. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer_I own nothing it is purely for fun.

Dean came awake with a sound of water running telling him Sam's in the shower hogging all the hot water.  
Again.  
Then last night's dream comes back full force."Oh Shit!" No! No it was only a screwed up dream,means nothing."he said.

"You really do try to deny anything that scares you don't you?"said Lucifer.  
"Oh my God,Oh my God! No,you...this...it's just a halucination! Please let it be not real."Dean said.  
Dean is still sitting in bed,and Lucifer is sitting in one of the plastic motel chairs by the table.  
"Why are you torturing me?"said Dean.  
"Oh,Dean you,and I both know this is not torture. I am more creative ,give me some credit."he said.

"Sorry,but this is torture to me,yeah maybe not Hell torture,but still."he said.  
"Just tell me what you want,and please go away."Dean said.  
"I thought we already had this conversation last night Dean."Lucifer said.  
"Look I want to change things,ok?I can help.I want to let me try to help ok?"Lucifer said.  
"Why!"yelled Dean."Keep it down will you,or Sam's gonna hear,and wonder why his brother is spazing out!"he said.

"Dean? You ok man?Somebody here?"shouted Sam from the bathroom.  
"No man, just talking to the tv,stupid reality shows!"yelled Dean.  
"See what I mean?"said Lucifer.  
"Oh ok,I'll be out in a bit."said Sam.  
"Whatever do not use all the hot water Bitch!"said Dean.  
"Jerk!"replied Sam.  
"You two really are 'ijits' as Bobby calls you."said Lucifer.  
"Shut up."said Dean.  
The look Lucifer gives him is part I am the God of Hell,part I wish I had that with my brothers.

He really looks sad,and a BAMF,but also very tired.  
"So,how we gonna do this?"said Dean.  
"Well,I thought I could help out on one of your cases. There is a case right?"said Lucifer.  
"I think Sam's got something lined up."  
Sam walks out of the bathroom.''All yours dude.''says Sam.  
''Hey,where is that case you been talking about?''says Dean ''Oh it's up north of here I think. Why do you ask?''says Sam.  
''Just curious,and I think we should go,but what are we dealing with?''says Dean.  
''As far as I can tell just another salt and burn.''says Sam.  
''Ok,when I get out we can get going.''says Dean.  
''Hey Dean,you ok man?''  
''Yeah,why ?''says Dean.  
''You just seem different.''says Sam.  
Dean gives Sam a bitchface.''Whatever bitch.''he says.  
''Jerk!''Sam says.

I'll leave it, it's short,but 2 reviews so far I may not continue it.


End file.
